Perfect Remake
by HinaHyuga
Summary: When Ino and Sakura give Hinata, the school nerd, a makeover from heaven, Hinata wins the heart of a certain someone. But as she thought about it more and more, she starts wondering if he likes her for who she is or just her appearance
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, I made this story a long time ago... I change a couple of things. This is just the first chapter. **

**Hope you like the changes, tell me what you love about it ^^.**

* * *

Hinata's P.O.V

I positioned my glasses on my nose and looked at the board, adjusting my plaid skirt. _Wrong! It's negative six not positive! Ms. Yuhi is a math teacher she should know! _Without thinking I coughed "negative" out loud. More than half the class, including the teacher stared at me.

"Yes Ms. Hyuga?" asked Ms. Yuhi. I shook out of my thoughts and stared at her.

"What?" I said, trying not to sound rude.

"It seemed like you had something to say." I battled whether or not I should tell her it's incorrect.

"Oh um...I think that the answer is negative," I mumbled. The girls giggled.

"Excuse me?" _I swear she's doing it on purpose._

"The-um-the answer is negative six," I said awkwardly. Though sometimes it was necessary, correcting teachers is kind of awkward.

"I beg your pardon?" _What did I tell you? I bet she's just mad that I'm right! Ha!_

"You multiplied a negative and a positive. I guess you forgot to put the negative sign on the ¼."

"Nerd," coughed a guy in class, while the rest of the class burst into laughter. I sank in my chair, my face turning red. _What were they laughing at? All I did was correct the mistake._

"Oh," she said looking back at the board and apparently not noticing the little disturbance, "Thank you Ms. Hyuga." Just then the bell rang. "Homework is the Chapter 7 review on page 467 in your textbook. Due tomorrow. Show work."

"I don't get why people were laughing at me," I said to Sakura as we went to store our things i our locker.

"I hate to tell you Hina," said Ino coming towards them, "But if you ever, in your life, correct a teacher, you're a classified nerd." I glared at her. _I still didn't get it. _"Sorry Hina. But it's just the rules of high school."

"Ino's right," said Sakura, "You have to stop being a...how can I put this nicely...a know-it-all." _Yeah that's nice. People think I'm some kind of freak. _

"But the answer was wrong," I said, defending myself, "I needed to-"

"No you didn't," said Sakura, "I saw the mistake and I didn't need to say anything. It isn't necessary to point it out."

"Move it nerd," said one of the cheerleaders, pushing me out of the way, making me fall and drop all me books. _God! Not again! I wanted to push her into a trash can or some really creepy guy. _Ino glared at Temari, head cheerleader.

"You know what Temari?" yelled Ino, "If you do that one more time I'll-"

"You'll what? Throw glitter at my eyes?" She laughed and then left us to ourselves. Sakura helped me up.

"You really should have said something Hina," said Sakura as she helped me pick up my things, "You can't just let her walk all over you like that."

"If I say something she'll just call me a nerd or a geek or something," I said, balancing my glasses on my nose.

"Hey girls," said Kiba, coming up from behind us. _Ugh! Great! He brought Naruto with him/ I hope I don't stare..._

"It doesn't matter," said Ino after they muttered a greeting to the two.

"What doesn't matter?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing you need to know of," said Sakura. After chatting for a while, me, Sakura, and Ino went to the bathroom.

"Hina, do you like Naruto?" asked Ino suspiciously. _Darnit! I was probably staring again!_

"Well- I-uh-yes..." The two squealed, "What? It's not like he notices me anyway..."

"That turns my light bulb on!" said Ino, "What about a makeover!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, let's see..." said Ino. We were all in Ino's house. She and Sakura sat me down on one of the chairs in her room in front of a mirror. "Uhh... Your hair, make-up, the retainer need to go, you also need contacts and new clothes."

"Ino are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked, "I mean...If Naruto didn't notice me before, why would he after this makeover thing?"

"Well, most guys like girls who flaunt it," said Ino as Sakura shook her head.

"Not all guys!" she said.

"I didn't say all," said Ino, "I said _most._" Ino turned to me. "Okay, Sakura you do something about her retainer, glasses, and skin." Sakura nodded and took her bag.

"I'll be back in about 10 minutes," said Sakura, "I'll just go to the drug store. Maybe I'll find something there."

"I've need some contacts," I said. _I mean Sakura wasn't practically blind. I need to come with her. _

"Don't worry," she said, "I'll figure it out. Just listen to Ino." _Listen to Ino... _I groaned. "So your hair... We need to iron it out and then curl it." _Why would we straighten it the curl it. Ughhh. I'm starting to think this was a bad idea. _I didn't say anything. Half an hour later, Ino had washed my hair, straightened it, and curled it. That's when Sakura came.

"Wow!" she said, "I'm impressed Ino. She looks way better."

"Thanks," said Ino, "What did you get?"

"Well I had to pretend I was far-sighted, but I got contacts from your dad, he told me he bought the a year ago but you didn't want them" Ino took of my glasses and told me to put on the contacts.

"Oh my god!" said Ino, "Why didn't you tell me you looked gorgeous without your glasses on?" I turned to my right and looked at the mirror. _I didn't know... But still I'm not as pretty as Ino, or Sakura, or Temari..._

"Nah," I said, "I don't look that good."

"Stop being modest, Hina," said Sakura, "With the retainer off and some make-up, well and some decent clothes, Naruto won't be able to resist!" _I highly doubt that._ I then took of my braces and put in the invisible ones. I looked a little better without them.

"Now for the last thing," said Ino, "Your clothes." I looked myself head to toe in the mirror. I had to admit, my ensemble was sort of...well grown up. I had on a plaid skirt that went past my knees and a button-up long sleeve shirt.

"Yes!" said Sakura, "My favorite part. Shopping!" The both took my hands and dragged me to the mall. We hit most the stores in the mall, leaving us with over 5 bags. _Gosh, I didn't know my wardrobe was that bad._ After our little shopping spree, we went to my house to mix and mash the clothes I would wear tomorrow.

"Ino, what is this?" I said holding up the shortest skirt I have ever seen in my whole life.

"A skirt, duh" she said. I held it up to my waist.

"It looks like a belt?" I said, "Ino I'm not going to where this."

"What if you put leggings under it," said Sakura. I shrugged. _It was a good idea, but..._

"I'll look like a prostitute! It's like 10 inches above my knee! in-"

"Fine fine," she said, "Don't wear it. It wasn't that expensive anyway."

"Wear this," said Sakura, throwing me a jean skirt that was about 6 inches above my knee and a blue fitting blouse. I nodded.

"Okay," I said, "I'll wear it."

XXXXXXXXXXX

I turned scarlet red as I made my way down the halls of the school, Ino and Sakura on either side of me. People were staring at me, some guys whistling. I just wanted to die. _This was such a mistake. I want to change now!_

"People are staring at me!" I whispered furiously.

"They're just not used to seeing you like this..." said Ino.

"And the guys whistling mean that they think you're hot." Sakura stopped and pointed out Naruto and Sasuke. "There they are."

"Good luck Hina," said Ino, giving me a little forward. I ran to my locker, which was 4 away from Naruto's, and buried my face in it. Ino and Sakura groaned. "Hina he's like 3 feet away from you," whispered Ino.

"Tell him to go away," I groaned. I could feel my face getting so hot. _Happy place... happy place... happy place... _I suddenly heard them talking.

"Who's the new girl," said Kiba. _Ugh! Stupid Kiba!_ "And why is she in Hina's locker?" Sakura and Ino laughed.

"Kiba," said Sakura, "That is Hina." I heard them gasp.

"That's Hinata?" asked Naruto. I could feel them all watching me. "Wow! What did you do to her?" _Oh god! _" I mean, It's not something bad..." I sighed. I took a peek at them, but they were still staring at me. I felt a hand on my shoulder._ God I hope it's not Naruto. Please. _I cocked my head to the side and saw it was Ino.

"Hina come on," said Ino, "Say something. Show them the new you." I turned around, but when I did Kiba, the captain of the foot ball team, whistled, making me turn back to my locker.

"Come on Hina," said Kiba, "Show us what Ino and Sakura did." I slowly closed my locker and turned to them.


	2. Chapter 2

I saw Naruto's mouth hang open slightly as I turned toward him. _I think that's a good sign. _I smiled slightly.

"Wow," I heard Naruto mutter.

"They really did a number on you," said Kiba, "Take that as a compliment."

"Thanks," I said. As the 5 of us walked to class, Naruto didn't say a thing. Not one word.

"Hina," whispered Ino, "I think it's working."

"How do you know?" I whispered back.

"He keeps staring," said Sakura, in a low whisper, "In class you should sit next to him."

"Yeah," said Ino, "You should play with him a little." _What is she talking about?_ I think she sensed my look and continued. "I mean like smile at him at times and drop your pencil and try to pick it up. He'll probably touch you and then if he blushes, that's a good sign."

"Do I really have too?" I asked quietly, "He hasn't said anything. Maybe he just doesn't-"

"Shush, Hina," said Sakura, "He likes you. Trust me, Kiba said so." I gulped. _Kiba Naruto's best friend. He could be telling the truth._

"Just do it Hina," said Ino as we entered the class.

"What's my excuse to sit next to him?" I asked, "I can't just sit next to him. He's going to find out." Ino sighed.

"Uhhh. Naruto sits behind Kiba, who sits next to Sakura, who sits next to me and I sit behind Shikamaru. Instead of sitting next to me you'll be behind. That will leave you behind me, diagonal from Sakura and next to Naruto. So we'll be there if you need help. Got it?"

"Sadly, yes," I said. _Gosh what would I do without Ino? _I looked at my watch. It was 3 minutes until the bell rings. I looked at Ino. The seat next to her was occupied so I made my way behind her. I was about to sit, but then Temari pushed me out of the way.

"Sorry," she smirked; "Geeks are over there." she pointed to the other half of the room. I wanted to kill her. I looked at Ino, she nodded.

"Temari," She said in cheerleader, "You will like never guess who likes you girl. It's Sasuke." Temari gasped.

"Oh my god!" she squealed and stood up, "Good bye losers." Ino pointed to the seat and turned back around. I nervously sat down. As I turned to face the board, I felt his eyes watching, which made me even more nervous. Finally he spoke.

"Hey Hinata," he said. I turned to him and smiled. _Was that it? "Hey Hinata." _"I've wanted to tell you-" The bell rang. _This was the first time that I wished that the bell had come later._

"Good Morning class. Today we're learning solving linear..." I didn't hear the rest after that. For some reason I couldn't concentrate. Maybe it was Naruto staring at me. I could feel his eyes burning on me. I stayed still, looking like I was concentrated. Suddenly, Ino dropped a note on my desk. I picked it up and scanned it.

**Do something! **I sighed and scribbled something.

**What do I do?**

**Drop your pencil. Tell me what he does**

I dropped it, and when I saw him try to pick it up, I tried to, our arms touching. "Sorry," he mumbled, blushing slightly.

**Our arms touched and he blushed.** She passed it back and there was a single heart on it. The bell rang and I stuffed the note in my pocket. She and Sakura immediately pulled me away.

"What are you doing?" I asked, "I thought you said you wanted me to talk to him."

"We did," Sakura said, "But let's see if he goes to your locker." I gave her a look.

"His locker is like 3 or 4 away from mine," I said, "He's going to go there."

"Whatever," said Ino as we reached my locker, "Oh look! He's coming. So we're leaving. Bye Hina. See ya at lunch." She and Sakura immediately walked away. _Oh god he's coming! Act natural!_ I opened my locker and nervously shuffled my books in, until I felt some one touch my back. Hoping it was Naruto I turned around.

"Hey babe, are you new here?" Once I turned around I was face-to-face with Sasuke. Remember Sasuke? The football captain? Yes that Sasuke. His hand probably brushed my back. I shivered slight, not because I liked it, it's because I was disgusted! I shook my head and closed my locker, starting to walk away. But of course, he follows me like a lost puppy.

"Not to be rude," _Yeah right! _" But please stop following me and leave me alone," I said. I know I sounded a bit rude, but why do I care.

"Well," he said confidently, "I was just thinking...how does you, me, and in tonight's dance sound to you?"

"It sounds like some one's nails scratching on a chalk board," I said calmly. He gave me a strange look. _God! Can't he take a hint?_

"What does that mean?"

"Horrifying."

"Babe, the movie isn't going to be scary, unless you say so." _Maybe when he was a child he didn't get enough oxygen._

"Okay, one, don't ever call me babe. Two, I didn't mean the movie was horrifying, I mean going out with you is." He opened his mouth to speak, but I knew what he was going to ask me. "That's a no." I began to walk away, but he grabbed my upper arm, holding it firmly.

"Come on!" he said, "It's just one little harmless date. I swear." I shook my head, but he still kept a hold on me. That is until his hand was yanked away from my arm. I turned to see Naruto pushing him away.

"She said no," said Naruto seriously, looking at Kiba, "Leave her alone."

"And you are?" Asked Sasuke.

"A friend," he said, "Now leave." Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath, just before walking away. Naruto turned to me and smiled shyly, and I couldn't help returning one.

"Thanks," I said quietly. He nodded. We stood there in the awkward silence, waiting for the other one to say something. After a few moments, I spoke up. "Well...I-uh...I'm going to go to class...Thanks again. I'll make it up to you." I turned on my heel and headed the other direction.

"Wait Hinata," he called out. _Finally he says something._ I turned around and looked at him. "What about...you make it up to me now-er... tonight at the dance?" I smiled and thought about but we all know I was pretending, I already knew the answer. I've been dreaming this day since I was 15. Just

"It's a date," I said finally.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I told you!" said Ino, "I told you! I told you! He likes you!"

"Okay Ino," I said, looking in my closet, "We get it!" Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino.

"So what are you going to wear?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know actually," I said, "I'm sure I'll find one though. I mean we did buy over 150 dollars worth of clothes and shoes and accessories."

"It was necessary," said Ino, "What about this?" She held up a teal dress. I shrugged.

"I don't know," I said groaning.

"Well what kind of look do you want?" asked Sakura.

"Uhhhhh...Something casual. Not too casual, but not too extravagant either." We dug into my closet for a while, throwing dresses around the room, until Sakura pointed to this red and white sun dress that came to about my knees.

"Here!" she said, "What about this one?" I took it and held it in front of me. They both nodded and gave a thumbs up. An hour later, there was a knock. The three of us argued who was going to open the door.

"Sakura you do it," said Ino. Sakura shook her head.

"Why can't Hina?" asked Sakura.

"It's my first date with Naruto," I said, "One of you has to go down stairs." Another knock.

"We can't sit here arguing," said Ino, "Go Sakura."

"What? You go Ino." Another few knocks.

"Guys, they're going to leave if we don't answer the door." _I'm pretty sure they wouldn't just leave. They would break in through a window or something..._ "Flip a coin!" I threw them a penny.

"Heads" Sakura quickly said. We all stared at coin, making Sakura grin when she saw it had landed heads.

"Ha," said Sakura, "You go Ino."

"You cheated," Ino mumbled and went downstairs.

"How long until we go downstairs?" I asked as I heard the guys come in.

"About 2 or 3 minutes," she said. We listened as Ino chatted with them and Kiba and Naruto asking where we were. I gulped. _The dance hasn't started and yet I'm still nervous. _Suddenly Sakura pulled me to the stairs.

"Let's go," She said as she began to walk downstairs, me close behind. I saw their mouths agape. _I'm sure that's what they wanted to happen. Okay fine, that's what __**we**__ wanted. _

"You look beautiful," he whispered as he took my hand. I blushed and looked back at Ino. She just smiled, as did Sakura.

"Okay gang," said Sasuke, "Let's head out."

"God! Don't they ever put on a song I like?" whined Kiba. We were sitting on a table in the gym just chatting, while Ino and Sakura try to get me and Naruto closer.

"I don't think they'll ever put on Prince," I said. The others laughed, which was surprising to me.

"Prince?" laughed Ino, "Who would've thought?"

"He can actually dance like him," said Shikamaru.

"Whatever," said Kiba, "Wait, where's Neji and Tenten?" He looked around.

"Tenten sick," said Sakura.

"And Neji didn't want to come because Tenten wasn't," I said. Ino turned to me and whispered, "Hina you should talk some more." I nodded, but still kept quiet.

"Let's dance Kiba," said Sakura. I saw her eying Ino, it was all a plan. Ino stood up too.

"Yeah," she said, "It's the last song of the night. Might as well dance."

"Fine fine," said Kiba as he got up and left me and Naruto by ourselves. _Awkward... He needs to say something!_ Since he just looked at me, I decided to say something.

"So Naruto..." I said, "What were you going to tell me during class? You know at math, just before Temari came." I saw him turn scarlet, which was amusing to me.

"I-was-I was just going to...ask you to the dance," he said, but I was way smarter than that.

"Don't lie," I laughed, "Come on. Just say-"

"I was going to say how beautiful you look..." he trailed off. I smiled at him, my confidence boosting.

"Thank you," I said, "That means a lot to me," He flashed me the smile. Yes the smile. The one that made me fall for him in the first place.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked, getting up and giving me his hand. I nodded and took his hand. He pulled me to the dance floor and placed his hands on my hips, laying my head on his chest.

"Thanks Naruto," I said as he walked me to my door. He gave me a look.

"What for?" He asked as I giggled.

"I've never been to a school dance before," I said awkwardly.

"Really?" he asked, obviously astonished.

"Yeah...Nobody really asks me to these things. That's why tonight was just...wonderful." He smiled again.

"That's a surprise to hear," he said quietly, "I mean...beautiful...smart...funny...what else?" I blushed again as I looked into his eyes. I looked away and fiddled with the door knob.

"Well I'll just-" I was cut off when Naruto took my hand and pulled me close and laid his forehead making all the air inside me stop, then he kissed me softly on the lips. I was taken by surprise, but I gladly returned it.


	3. Chapter 3

HINATA'S P.O.V

"Hina," called Sakura, waving a hand in front of her face, "Hinata...Hinata!" I shook my head and turned to Sakura.

"What Sakura?" I said and continued to take books from my locker.

"You have been acting... dreamy all day," she said, "What happened at the dance?" Just then Naruto walked past.

"Hey Hina," he said giving me peck on the cheek, "See ya after school." He waved good-bye and then followed the team. Sakura mouth was wide open. _Here it comes..._

"Oh. My. God," she said in a squeal, "you-"

"Hey Hina, Sakura," said Ino walking up towards us, "What's up?"

"I just figured out why Hina's been all-"

"You kissed him didn't you?" squealed Ino.

"How do you do that?" I asked, meaning the answer was yes. They both gushed.

"So does that mean you and Naruto are a couple?" asked Sakura. _I've always known that she would ask me something like that. _I shrugged. I actually didn't know.

"Well it's been like a week." said Ino, "It could be a possibility." I shrugged again.

"It's only been a day" I said with a small giggle.

"Well that mystery will be solved at lunch," said Sakura, "I got to get to homeroom. Come on Ino." Sakura and Ino waved good-bye, leaving me with me, myself-

"Hinata!" -and Temari. I sighed. What could she possibly want now?

"Temari," I said smiling, "How are you?" _Curse my kind and gentle soul..._

"Great," she said smiling; I knew it was fake, "But anyway... I heard that you and Naruto were a thing now."

"You heard?" I asked, "From whom?" _Well this is high school..._

"It doesn't matter," she said quickly then returned to a smile, "How are things? You know with you and him?"

"Why would you care anyway, Temari?" I asked. I wanted her to get to the point.

"Well of course I do, sweetie," she said sugary, "We're friends aren't we?" _No!_

"Well I-" She cut me off.

"But I just thought that you would like to know that Naruto not really into you," she said.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you think that he likes you for you, you're wrong."

"No you're wrong," I protested. _She's lying. _

"Nope. It's the truth. He likes you because he thinks you're really pretty, which you are... now. After your little makeover." I refused to believe it.

"N-no. He said-"

"Fluff. Did he like you before?"

"Well-"

"So that's a no. Does he like you now? Yes."

"N-no," I said, my voice cracking, "You're lying. Naruto.. He would nev-"

As I thought about it more and more, I realized that there was a possibility that Temari was right. Unless there was a better explanation that Naruto likes me now and not before. _Ugh! I'm so confused! Oh my god... I have homeroom with Naruto... But that could be the time that I could confront him._ When I arrived at Kakashi classroom, I saw an empty seat next to Naruto.

"Hina," said Ino, "I saw you talking to Temari. What did she say?" I looked at her, Sakura standing next to her.

"She said- wait! Why did you leave me before? You said going to homeroom, yet we have the same homeroom." Ino and Sakura gave each other looks.

"Well," started Sakura as she looked at Ino with sadness.

"One of you take the seat next to Naruto," I said, looking at the clock. I didn't want to be late.

"Why?" asked Ino.

"Just do it," I said, "I'll explain later during free period." They nodded.

Sakura ended up taking the seat, Ino in front of her, and me in the back of her. Yeah I'm still near him, but oh well. Sitting to far would make him suspect something's wrong. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him give me a strange look.

"Okay today..." droned Kakashi, "You have to act with feeling..." I sighed and couldn't concentrate. After 55 minutes of hell, the bell rang and I was off to my next class, which Naruto wasn't in, thank goodness. Well after biology, it was free period time. That's when I met p with the girls.

"So spill," said Sakura, as she and Ino arrived at my locker.

"I was talking to Temari and she said that Naruto only likes me because of how I look, and not because of...well me..." I said, a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Oh Hina," said Ino, "That's what me and Sakura were talking about. We think, now don't take this the wrong way, he's just using you..." I sighed.

"I mean, we have seen the girls he has dated in the past," said Sakura, "and let me tell you... They are just..."

"I know, I know," I said, "I'm starting to believe Temari too, for once. I mean after the makeover he was all over me, but before, he didn't even look twice at me."

"Sorry Hinata," said Ino sympathetically.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Sakura. I shrugged.

"Well I can't date a guy that doesn't like me for me," I said, "I just can't."

"There are other guys out there," said Sakura, Ino agreed.

"Well goodbye," said Ino suddenly, "We'll let you two talk." They waved good-bye just as Naruto came. _I can't believe I'm going to do this... No! Stop thinking this way! It's the right thing to do!_

"Hey Hinata," said Naruto, giving me his smile, **the** smile. He leaned in to kiss me, but I stepped back. He gave me the strange look he gave me in homeroom.

"Hina is there something wrong?" He asked, "I mean I feel like you're avoiding me." I didn't know what to say or do. _Do I do it now? Or maybe later?_

"No I just had to work on something," I lied, which was sort of true, "I was working on Temari true lies".

"Oh Temari," He said awkwardly. _Why is he talking like that? Did something happen- no! Stop!_

"Yeah. She told me something..."

"About what?"

"You," I said it just straight out, no hesitating.

"Me? And you believe her?" he asked.

"Well yeah," I said, "It was logical, for once." Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "I want to know if it's true... What made you ask me to the dance?" Naruto looked at me.

"Well, do we really have to-"

"Yes! Just tell me the truth," I said softly.

"I asked you to the dance because I wanted to," He said.

"But why didn't you ask me before?" I asked. "You asked me before"

We both stayed in silence. "Naruto" I whispered. "Why do you like me?"

"Because you're a beautiful girl" He said making me look down as my heart sank. I could have cried, but I wanted to be strong.

"That's all I need to know," I said.

"Then why are you still mad? I mean I don't even know what I did?"

"Temari said that you only judge girls by their appearance-"

"She's lying," he said. I help a finger up to keep him quiet.

"-and not their personalities. I told her she was wrong, but no. I'm wrong. You're just a typical jock," I said. I managed not get any tears out. I turned on my heel and left.

"Wait Hina!" he called.

"What Naruto? Are you going to tell me she's lying? Well-"

"I just want you to hear me out."

"You don't deserve it," I said coldly, this time actually walking away


	4. Chapter 4

HINATA'S P.O.V

When I got home that day, I immediately collapsed on my bed. Thoughts ran through my mind. _Was it right to break up with him? Did he really like only because of my appearance? Why am I so confused? _As I stood up to got the bathroom, I noticed myself in my vanity mirror. It didn't look like me at all. The hair, the make-up, the clothes, the everything. None of it was me, I put in my old retainers. I took out my contacts and put on my glasses. I washed away all the make-up and messed up my hair. I took a look at myself again.

This was me. The real me. The real me had been stuck inside me for two weeks, but now I'm letting it free. That's when I realized that appearance didn't matter at all. I could change the way I look, but I'm still me. Just because I was smart doesn't mean that I have to be this geeky nerd. Some girls could be beautiful, but could still have the attitude of a dragon. It didn't matter, except for the guys...

The next day, I dresses the way I've been dressing for the last two weeks (mostly because they threw away my old ones), but I wore my glasses, and retainers, and didn't have my make-up on. My hair was straight, the way it's supposed to be.

"Hinata what happened?" asked Sakura.

"Why didn't you keep the makeover?" asked Ino.

"Well I decided to be me for a while," I said. Ino gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean be you?"

"Well, I mean I didn't put on make-up, or those braces, or my contacts. I decided to believe that appearance didn't matter." Sakura shrugged.

"Well yeah, but appearance counts just a bit, Hina. I mean haven't you seen celebrities?"

"That's them," I said, "I'm not a celebrity." I looked at them and sigh. "I never wanted to change. You made me do this"

"Hina-"

"No! This is all your fault. I feel broken because you made me something else. How can you made me into something to get him and then take him away from me" I yelled. "It's your fault" I turned around and walked away as tears ran down my cheeks.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other, they felt shocked and sad at the same time. They knew she was telling the truth. "We need to fix this Ino," Sakura said.

"I know"

"Hey guys!" called Kiba, making them both turn around. He came running towards us and stopped in front of them. "Did Hinata and Naruto split?"

"Yes," Sakura said, "Why?"

"I thought things were going great." Kiba looked at Ino. "What happened?"

"She thought that he liked her only because she was pretty," said Ino. In that moment the bell rang making them all sigh.

"You got it all wrong" Kiba said. "All wrong"

XXXXXXX

When we got to homeroom, everyone was just sitting down. The three scrambled to get a seat they wanted, leaving me next to, drum roll please, Naruto. _It was all a plan... They set me up._ I guess I was being too paranoid.

"Okay class," said Kakashi, "You will be working in partners today and the rest of the week, also known as the person sitting next to you..." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Naruto look at me. "...the project is a fun one I assume. It's like a scavenger hunt but different. Here's how it work... Half the class will be given one clue, and the other half another. You will find the object that is directed by the clue and there's another clue there and so on and so on. The last clue is a place, hint, and you will meet me there. First 3 groups is extra credit..." I listened to her babble on.

"Hina," whispered Ino, turning around slightly, "Are you going to be able to work with Naruto?" I nodded, but actually I wasn't really sure.

"..Tomorrow and meet me at the park," droned Kakashi, "...sign permission slips so you can go. And yes the place is going to be related to the arts..." I sighed. "...for now just start finding the first two clues. The rest aren't in here..." He passed out all the pieces of paper we needed and everybody got up and began chatting. I picked up the paper and read it. _Trapdoor, Water, Wolf._

"It's a spider," Naruto and I said in unison. I was surprised that Naruto knew the answer. I mean he isn't retarded; he's pretty smart, just lazy is all. I got up and turned over the giant-like fake spider prop and saw another clue. _The second clue is a bit of a pin, find the thing that doesn't fit in._ As soon I turned it around, I was cornered by the crowed. Thank god Sakura and Ino pulled me out.

"Hina, we need talk to you," said Sakura.

"Can't you wait?" I groaned, "Free period is..." The bell rang. "Now..." I got my stuff and headed out the door, waiting for the others.

"Okay so what?" I asked as we walked towards our lockers.

"Answer me this," Said Ino, "Why did you fall for him in the first place?"

"Ino," I groaned, "Not now. I'm not in the mood-"

"It's a question," she said, her arms crossing, "Please," She got me there. I sighed and nodded, letting her know she's won. She smiled her "Ino" smile.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" I asked. Maybe if I stall long enough-

"Why did you like Naruto in the first place?" Damn. She got me again. Aww, who am I kidding? I'm never going to win this game against Ino Yamanaka.

"Hinata, it's okay," said Sakura softly. Thank god for people like her, "It's okay to have a little infatuation with him." Ino raised an eyebrow. I'm guessing she doesn't know what "infatuation" means. I stifled a laugh.

"It means liking someone because of their looks," I said. I couldn't put it any simpler than that. She nodded and looked at me again. Oh yeah, the question. Almost forgot. Or maybe I just wanted to forget.

"Answer, now," she demanded, "I mean, if it was because of looks, hey, I've been there once…or twice." I smiled slightly at her.

"Well, to tell you the truth," I began, "It began with a little bit of his appearance, or maybe I just thought that he was kind of like me, except for he was popular. I just thought that we were both hiding ourselves from everyone else and no one saw who we really, truly are. I mean, he was noticed, a lot actually, but he wasn't seen. He wasn't understood. I just wasn't noticed at all." I let out a sigh.

"Hinata," started Sakura, "You said you wanted to be noticed and this makeover did just that."

"Sure it got me noticed, but for the wrong reasons. I want guys to like me for who I am, not because of what I wear."

"Guys like Naruto Uzumaki?" asked Ino. "No! No? Yes? I don't know anymore. No. No, no, no, no, no! He probably only went out with me because he thought I was easy or something. That jerk."

"Naruto is a virgin, Hinata," said Sakura, although I didn't know why. How does that even fit in our conversation?

"Say what?" I was totally and utterly confused.

"You said, 'he probably only went out with me because I was easy or something.'" said Ino. Oh God, not again!

"Was I just totally talking out loud again?" They nodded slowly. Oh great! I bet everybody in this hall heard that! I let out an exasperated sigh and continued. "Anyway, um, I think I should just go back to my regular life and pray to God someone will like me because of, well, me."

"Hina, you've found that guy!" yelled Ino, attracting attention. Can't she keep quiet for at least 10 minutes? I just smiled at them and they looked away.

"Who? Naruto?" I scoffed. I know deep, deep, deep down in my heart that I was asking myself that same question. Okay maybe not that deep, but it's deep.

"Hinata, come on," scoffed Sakura. Hey! Is she mocking me? "I've seen you two together and you are one awesome couple. He loves you; I can see it in his eyes." He's probably wearing contacts.

"Sakura right, Hina," said Ino, "I've never seen Naruto like this before. He never gets nervous around girls. He never stutters or rubs the back of his neck like he does when he's with you. He's never cried over a girl before." Is it just me or does she sound like she stalks him? Cried? He cried over me? How would she know that?

"Are you trying to get us back together?" I asked. "You can't keep pulling me and pushing me to where ever you guys want" I said angrily

"Kiba told us," Sakura said. Oh, well duh! They're best friends. Boy, I'm slow today. Wait! Never mind! I'm not slow today at all! "Who said you were slow today?" Damn it, I did it again. I have to work on that.

"Never mind that." I said, "Kiba's is Naruto's best friend." Okay, I just stated the obvious and I probably looked like an idiot as well. They both gave me a look. Told you. "I mean, we can-"

"Talk to Kiba and ask him about Naruto! Brilliant!" Damn it, Ino. Why do you have to take my ideas?

"Exactly!" said Sakura, "Smart." Sakura laughed. I bet it was the face I made. I just smiled and rolled my eyes. I'll let Ino take the credit for this one, but next time it's mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh yesh! We have got to the last Chapter! Yay! *Dances***

**Anyways... Um I was thinking of doing a Epilogue ^^ But I have to see how many good reviews I get from this chapter. **

**Also, You guys know AlexaSinead... she's has written millions of NaruHina and she is working on one... well more than one actually, I met up with her the other day and that girl have awesome ideas! Right now she's working on Strangers... one of the awesomest fics ever! If you guys haven't read it please go and give it a try because it's awesome! (Also tell her I send you guys to read ^^)**

**Anyways! On with the story!**

Hinata's p.o.v

_Romeo and Juliet are found dead on the floor in a bedroom. When they were discovered, there were pieces of glass and some water on the floor. The only furniture in the room is a shelf and a bed. The house in is a remote location, away from everything except for the nearby railway track. What caused the death of Romeo and Juliet?_

I groaned in frustration. I just couldn't think. I hate Kakashi for making us do this scavenger hunt. At least it was almost over. I looked at my cell phone for the time. Twelve o'clock. Remember how Kakashi said we would be outside? Well, we were. Me and Naruto have been running, err walking, around town to find the clues.

"Train," Naruto suddenly said out loud. I turned to him and just nodded, even though I didn't know myself. After that not-so-helpful talk with Sasuke this morning, I was completely agitated. He wouldn't tell me anything. All he said was "talk to him." Well if I wanted to do that, I wouldn't have asked him. Kiba, that idiot.

I fixed my skirt. Oh yeah, did I tell you I decided not to go back to my old fashion style? Well, I didn't. I decided that Sakura and Ino were right; I can wear whatever I want and what makes me happy. And you know what? This new look, with a combination of my look before, makes me happy.

How long have I been talking to myself? Five, Ten minutes tops? I should probably help Naruto with our assignment. Don't want to make him do all the work. Wow, that's a first. Me, not doing all the work? Amazing.

"We should probably go to the lake," I said, thinking about the riddle. He just gave me some look. How cute. "You said that Romeo and Juliet were fish. The train rattled and caused the fishbowl to fall and break, killing the fish. The lake here is beautiful, but there's so much chemicals inputted in the water that the fish suffocate and die. Gees, you're smarter than I thought." Oops, the last part came out accidentally. Hopefully he isn't offended. He just laughed? Okay.

"I didn't say any of that," he chuckled, "I said, 'train.' **You** thought of that."

"Oh," I said, "I thought you said that." I just shrugged and began to walk to the lake, which was a few blocks behind the school. Great, more walking! Don't you love my sarcasm? No, that wasn't sarcastic. But that was. Ha! Gotcha.

Silence. Awkward silence.

"So," Naruto said out of nowhere. He coughed, uncomfortably I would say. "Look, Hinata…" Here it comes.

"Just forget about it, Naruto," I said. What? What! My mouth has a mind of its own. Before he said anything else, I grabbed the next clue.

_What word can be written forward, backward or upside down, and can still be read from left to right?_

I scoffed. So easy. It's obviously-

"Noon," said Naruto. I told you someone always beats me to it. I nod. At least he forgot about the….thing. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Noon, noon, noon," I said it over and over until I got it. "At noon, it's lunchtime, and at lunchtime we go to-"

"The cafeteria!" exclaimed Naruto, and then he frowned. "We left school, just to be led back to school?" I shrugged. It was rather peculiar. We headed back to school in silence. Sweet, awkward silence.

"Found it!" called Naruto. When we got to the cafeteria, we decided to split up and look for it. It was kind of weird that no one else was there. Was the rest of the class just stupid?

_Get this and you'll be rewarded with freedom,_

_You'll collect the prize once at Eden._

"Eden?" I questioned, "Does he mean-"

"The rooftop garden," we said simultaneously. I smiled at the thought of that secret spot. Back in the days, when I was with Naruto, we- Wait. It was last week. Boy, I'm losing my mind. Anyway, every morning we would meet there and just talk. It was sweet.

"Okay, then," said Naruto, "Let's go." After a while he spoke again. "I hope no one else gets this far. If they do, I'll have to find myself a new spot." I smiled slightly. We opened the doors to the roof and stepped in.

"Kakashi?" I called. When no one answered, I frowned.

"Maybe he didn't expect anyone here this early and she went out to lunch."

"I guess we'll just wait." Suddenly, I hear a click. It was sort of the sound when….a door was being locked! I ran down to the door and tried to pry it open, but it was useless.

That's when I realized, this was a set up.

"What?" Naruto asked in disbelief as he ran down towards me. My hand was still on the door handle.

"We're locked in," I said calmly. There's no point in panicking, right?

"But then that mean-but I thought-," Naruto rambled incoherently and suddenly stopped, "Kiba!" Then it clicked in my mind.

"Okay fine you caught us," said a voice on the other side of the door. Kiba. He wasn't alone.

"Nice going Kiba," said two female voices that I could make out instantly. Ino and Sakura.

"What?" Naruto yelled, "Will you unlock the door?" He began to uselessly shake the handle.

"No!' yelled Kiba, "We threw you off for a reason!" No wonder I saw them talking yesterday! Great! I hope this doesn't count against my grade in that class. I feel so stupid to have fallen in their trap.

"We'll let you out," said Sakura, "After you guys make up!"

"And what if we don't?" I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Naruto hitch a breath.

"Then you better find a blanket for the night," said Ino. I sighed. If it involved Ino, there was no way me and Naruto would get out of here without holding hands, unless, of course, one of us dies…Gotcha. There's no way I'm killing Naruto. So that option is definitely out of the question. We could jump out, except I don't have a death wish.

"I don't hear talking," said Kiba. That boy is starting to annoy me.

"You're not going to hear at all after I'm done with you!" I yelled. The gulp I heard was enough to make me smirk.

"And we're off," he suddenly said, wiping that smirk right off my face, "I'm hungry so we'll be back in...Well, we'll be back. Okay? Bye." I was about to ask "What are we supposed to do here?" But I realized their only answer would be to talk and make up. I turned around and walked back to the bench. Naruto followed and sat right next to me. Silence.

"Oh my god," I groaned quietly as I rested my face on my hands, my elbows resting on my knees. I suddenly had a major headache. Right now, I despise Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura. Couldn't they have done this another time? Like when I don't have anything school involved. Well, I think Kakashi said it would only count as extra credit, right? Right? "Why wasn't I paying attention that day!" I yelled out loud and stood up. Naruto jumped at my sudden outburst. I sank back down to my original position.

"Hinata, are you okay?" naruto asked. I felt his hand on my shoulder. I swear I shivered. I nodded in my hands and mumbled something. I took a deep breath and stood up and began to pace in front of him. "Well-Uh, I just wanted to say- that you- and I- What are you doing?" I saw that he was watching me pace.

"What?-Oh. I have absolutely no idea," I said. I still didn't stop. Truth be told, it was a nervous habit. I guess I was just nervous about being alone with him. I mean, there's going to be nonstop talk about our past relationship.

"Hinata, I think we need to- Hinata, Hinata," Naruto called. I guess I kind off zoned out while pacing. "Hina, Hinata!" I shook out of my thoughts and stopped in front of him.

"Yes?" I was kind of flustered and out of breath. He motioned for me to sit down, which I did…, on the opposite end of the bench.

"Look, Hinata, I just thought that we kind of left off on a bad note," He started. I bit my lip as his piercing blue eyes looked over at me. I just nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, but like I said, you can just forget about it," I said. Naruto shook his head. I ignored it and continued. "I mean we can still be friends, right?" He didn't move. Does that count as a yes or no?

"No, Hinata, it's just that-" I cut him off and nodded.

"I get it. Naruto Uzumaki does not-"

"That's not it. You didn't-"

"Have to be so harsh? Yeah I-"

"Didn't let me finish!" Naruto finally said in an exasperated tone. I couldn't blame him. I felt like such a hypocrite; I hate it when people cut me off and I just did that to him. I smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, go on."

"That's just it, you didn't let me finish." I gave him a questioning look.

"I know, that's why you need to go on with…whatever you were going to say."

"That's it. You didn't let me finish." I was as confused as ever.

"Okay? I didn't let you finish what?"

"You didn't let me finish what I liked so much about you," he said softly. "You heard me say I thought you were beautiful, which you are, but you didn't hear me say 'smart, kind, sweet, and considerate.'" I smiled. Gosh, do I feel like an idiot of what?

"Thanks," I said, "I'm really sorry about that Naruto. So, friends again?" He frowned. I guess not. "I understand, but do you think they'll still let us out of here?" Naruto laughed all so suddenly, I jumped up. He stood up and took his place in front of me. We were _this_ close. His face turned serious.

"Hinata, I mean, that we can't be friends." I nodded slowly, it killed me inside.

"I know," I said, trying to lighten the mood, "But do you think that they'll let us-" He smiled. This boy is confusing me.

"I mean, we can't be just friends," he said. My heart stopped. "You know how hard it is not to just kiss you or hold you?" I opened my mouth but he began again. "I've never met someone like you. You're everything that I've ever wanted in a girl. You're extremely intelligent, but you gorgeous as well. You know how hard it is to find someone like that in this world?" It was like my voice box was completely broken. I couldn't speak. "What I'm trying to say is that, I want us to be more than friends. I-I love you, hinata hyuga." I stood there in shock.

"N-Naruto are you sure about this? I mean, I'm not really perfect. I'm kind of a klutz, I talk out loud, I'm a bit of a grammar snob, I zone off every now and then, I'm-"

"Perfect," Said Naruto. "To me, those are just the things that make you, you. Hinata just believe me when I say that you are perfect and you should never doubt yourself."

"I-I don't know what to say," I said softly. I really didn't. …

"Just say that you feel the same way," he said quietly. I was standing right in front of him and I could hardly hear him. I looked up at him, but he was looking away. I reached up and touched his face. _So this isn't a dream._ He looked at me. I leaned up and just barely missed his mouth, aiming for his ear; I saw that in a movie.

"I love you too," I whispered so softly, I could hardly hear it. As I pulled away, I kissed him gently. He wrapped is hand around my waist and pulled me closer. Someone's getting a little too physical here. Kidding. It was perfect.

"Does that mean I get to keep my ears?" said a voice behind Naruto. We pulled away and looked. Kiba. Way to ruin a moment, buddy. He was accompanied by Sakura and Ino. I smiled up at Naruto.

"Maybe just one of them."

* * *

Hate it? Love it?

Let me know!

Also, You guys know AlexaSinead... she's has written millions of NaruHina and she is working on one... well more than one actually, I met up with her the other day and that girl have awesome ideas! Right now she's working on Strangers... one of the awesomest fics ever! If you guys haven't read it please go and give it a try because it's awesome! (Also tell her I send you guys to read ^^)


End file.
